


Полночь в Токио

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: Небольшой отрывок-аллюзия на фильм "Полночь в Париже".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бетинг - .Рен, Катриона.

Тэцуро знает, что на закате с маленькой станции, недалеко от дома, отходит один поезд, о существовании которого почему-то совсем никто не догадывается. С виду совсем обычный, сотни таких ежедневно увозят людей в центр Токио, но стоит нырнуть в вагон, и кажется, что попадаешь в прошлый век. Все вокруг обито деревом, бархатные сиденья, занавески на окнах. Пассажиров совсем немного: мужчины в строгих костюмах и шляпах, дамы в тяжелых платьях до пола, некоторые — в летних кимоно. Тэцуро слишком выделяется на их фоне в своих потертых голубых джинсах и белой рубашке, но почему-то никого это не удивляет. 

Не изменяя себе, он садится на одно и то же место — в самом конце вагона, возле окна. Оттуда как нельзя лучше можно разглядеть, как солнце неспешно тонет в заливе, разжигая на воде огненные полосы. Их свет заливает салон, и Тэцуро по привычке щурится и прикрывает глаза ладонью. Сейчас, совсем скоро — он отсчитывает секунды, — и поезд въедет в туннель. На минуту все вокруг меркнет, пространство наполняет лишь стук колес и негромкий шепот пассажиров. Всего лишь минута, в которой тонет сотня лет. 

Поезд прорывается из туннеля навстречу уходящему солнцу, словно боится, что так и застрянет во мраке. И сам Тэцуро облегченно выдыхает, переводя взгляд за окно. Каждый раз, садясь в вагон, он нервничает, отчего полы рубашки по приезду в Токио обычно измяты. Как-никак всегда есть риск, что вместо полей и деревушек он увидит обычные современные постройки. Он до сих пор толком не понимает, как это работает, и каждый раз проезжает этот путь с замиранием сердца.

Ровно в семь вечера они прибывают на Токийский вокзал. Его открыли пару лет назад, всего четыре платформы — ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творится в час пик сейчас. Тэцуро выходит из вагона последним, в тусклом свете его внешний вид почти не бросается в глаза. Проходя мимо станционного смотрителя, он приветливо кивает и получает такой же кивок в ответ; его тут уже узнают многие. 

На выходе с вокзала поджидают несколько автомобилей такси, но Тэцуро, не удостоив их вниманием, на бегу заскакивает в трамвайчик, следующий до Уэно. Кажется, здесь тоже никто не обращает внимания на его одежду и прическу, будто существует неведомый ему молчаливый сговор. Расплатившись за проезд, Тэцуро высовывается в открытое окошко, подставляя лицо теплым потокам ветра. Даже сто лет назад ветер в Токио столь же яростен. Даже сто лет назад Тэцуро чувствует себя как дома. 

К его прибытию Канда уже весь утопает в огнях фонарей. Улица пестрит новомодными вывесками на английском, первые европейские кафешки старательно заманивают посетителей, всюду слышится скрип торговых повозок и возбужденный гомон. Групка студентов в черных пиджаках, брюках и форменных фуражках толпится у книжного, сливаясь с густой темнотой, что просачивается из неосвещенных закоулков. Их взгляды прикованы к молодежным журналам с самураями и военными на обложках. Тэцуро сам как-то купил себе парочку, чтобы похвастаться таким раритетом в издательстве. 

Расплывшись в улыбке, он присаживается прямо на тротуар, выложенный брусчаткой, и продолжает наблюдать за мальчишками. Сейчас такой ажиотаж можно увидеть разве что перед полкой с Джампом или порно-журналами. Были же времена.

Золотистый свет фонаря плещет на ладони, Тэцуро то и дело поглядывает на часы: прошло уже почти полчаса от назначенного времени.

Несколько месяцев назад знакомый, работающий в музее Эдо, принес ему потрепанную записную книжку в кожаном переплете, сказав, что знает, как Тэцуро любит “собирать всякий хлам”. И это было правдой — отчасти, — Тэцуро действительно интересовался тем, что могло доподлинно поведать о прошлом. Оставшись в одиночестве, он распахнул ее, пролистал несколько страниц и не смог оторваться, пока не дошел до последней страницы. 

В его руках оказался личный дневник человека по имени Цукисима Кэй — так было написано на внутренней стороне обложки. В дневнике было очень много стихов, которые Тэцуро так и не отыскал ни в одном сборнике, да и автора не вспомнил ни из школьной программы по литературе, ни из университетского курса. Это было странно, даже немного обидно, потому что стихи показались Тэцуро очень хорошими.

 

— Куроо-сан? — слышит Тэцуро над головой. — Прошу прощения за опоздание, вы давно ждете?

— А, нет, пришел с минуту назад, — Тэцуро поднимает лицо и встречается с растерянным взглядом Цукисимы. Тот не терпит опозданий — своих или чужих, — но сегодня сам на себя не похож: бледное, чуть осунувшееся лицо, под глазами прямо за очками тяжелеют темные круги. — Что, опять работал всю ночь?

Тот коротко кивает и опускает глаза.

— Да, но скорее вымучивал. Заметку для журнала.

— Я же говорил тебе так не делать, — Тэцуро поднимается, наспех отряхивает джинсы и строго смотрит на Цукисиму. — Иначе очень скоро от тебя ничего не останется.

Цукисима недовольно поджимает губы.

— Я проспал, простите.

Тэцуро не может сдержать смешка. В жизни Цукисима оказывается совсем другим, нежели в своих записях. Он сдержан в эмоциях, замкнут, словно вся его свобода заперта в страницах его дневника, таится между строк его стихотворений.

Они бредут вниз по улице, когда Тэцуро заводит разговор о новой книге Акааси. Цукисима вмиг оживает; ему нравятся произведения Акааси, он находит их необычайно футуристическими, независимыми. Его не смущает огромное количество непонятных слов, таких как синкансэн, самолет, смартфон. Он по-прежнему упрямо считает их не более чем забавной выдумкой, хотя соглашается, что они значительно облегчили бы жизнь.

Сегодня на Цукисиме обычная льняная рубашка, заправленная в брюки из светло-серой шерсти. Одежда сидит мешковато, отчего он кажется худее, чем есть на самом деле. Тэцуро подмечает это, пока рассказывает о делах в издательстве, время от времени ловит ответные взгляды — их обоих уже почти не удивляет эта привычка рассматривать друг друга. 

— Не поверишь, я видел Акутагаву, пока добирался сюда! — Тэцуро понимает, что этим ему и поделиться-то не с кем, тут же представляет себе вытянувшиеся лица коллег, выдай он такое. — Вон там, на углу.

— Ну да, он часто бывает в этом районе, — пожимает плечами Цукисима.

— Ох, может, повезет, и когда-нибудь встречу Мисиму, — Тэцуро мечтательно запрокидывает голову и всматривается в звездное небо. Сейчас в Токио совсем не видно звезд, кто бы мог подумать, что придется отправиться на сто лет назад, чтобы полюбоваться ими. 

— А кто это? Не слышал о нем.

— И не услышишь еще довольно долго, — тянет Тэцуро, но тут же мысленно одергивает себя. От его слов Цукисима хмурится: он не любит говорить о будущем, и тут уже ничего не поделать. — Эй, а как у тебя со стихами?

Тему тоже меняет неудачно; знает, что наступает на больную мозоль, но раз он уже без спроса ступил туда, где его ноги быть не должно, — куда теперь сворачивать. 

— Пишу… иногда, но там ничего стоящего, уверяю вас, — Цукисима старательно пытается уйти от разговора. 

— Ты себя недооцениваешь.

Цукисима останавливается на мосту и, подойдя к перилам, сжимает в ладонях. Рядом с рекой ветер усиливается, Тэцуро запускает руку в волосы, убирая челку с глаз. Они стоят в молчании, но Цукисима, кажется, продолжает диалог у себя в голове.

— Слова непредсказуемы, — тихо говорит он, провожая взглядом течение реки прямо под ними, и Тэцуро приходится подойти ближе. — Порой приходят в самый неподходящий момент, а стоит окунуть перо в тушь — рассыпаются куда-то. Я, кажется, совсем не могу управлять ими.

— Это не только твоя проблема. 

— Порой я думаю, что только моя, — упрямо не соглашается Цукисима.

— Послушай, я и не такое видал на работе. Просто хоть иногда слушайся старших.

— Если верить тому, что вы говорите, я, получается, старше вас на целых сто лет, — самодовольно ухмыляясь, Цукисима поворачивается к нему и опирается локтями на перила. 

— В твоем случае это ничего не значит.

Тэцуро решает, что время самое подходящее, и вытягивает из кармана сверток из плотной бумаги. Он специально просил продавщицу подобрать что-то под старину.

— Вот, держи, — он протягивает его Цукисиме, и тот нехотя принимает.

— Куроо-сан, я же просил вас больше ничего не приносить.

— Просто открой.

Цукисима аккуратно распечатывает обертку и вытягивает подарок. 

— Это перо?

— Перьевая ручка.

Цукисима вертит ее в руках и уже скоро нащупывает надпись.

— Здесь что-то написано?

— Да, не видно?

— Погодите, — он идет под ближайший фонарь, чтобы прочитать. 

Признаться, Тэцуро долго думал над надписью, а в итоге выбрал “поверь в себя”. В тот миг ему показалось, что Цукисиме эти слова пригодятся. 

— Просто почаще думай об этом, — говорит Тэцуро. — Договорились?

Они еще немного стоят на мосту, слушая скрип весел отъезжающих от берега лодок, пока Цукисима не спрашивает:

— Куроо-сан, вы не могли бы пойти со мной?

Он не уточняет куда и зачем, но все эти детали на какое-то время теряют смысл. Вдвоем они спешно следуют по темным улочкам, петляют между плотно прижатыми друг к другу домиками, и Тэцуро, всегда считавший, что знает Токио как свои пять пальцев, уже понятия не имеет, где находится. 

Возле двухэтажного деревянного дома с темной черепицей Цукисима наконец замедляет шаг. Пригнувшись, чтобы не стукнуться головой, на входе он приветственно кивает пожилой женщине в кимоно, Тэцуро следует его пример. В плохо освещенном узком коридоре душно и пахнет пылью, отовсюду доносятся приглушенные голоса и стук сёдзи. Все загромождено какой-то старой рухлядью, какую не сыщешь сейчас даже в музее. Цукисима следует до конца коридора, потом взбирается по лестнице на второй этаж и ведет его к одной из комнат. 

Внутри места еще меньше, чем в квартирках в центре Токио. Свет газовой лампы мягко падает на горы старого хлама, отчего комната скорее напоминает логово. Закопченные сёдзи, огромный комод, ветхий, но вытесанный из добротной древесины, с тонким рисунком, низкий потертый столик и узенькая постель. У одной стены прибиты доски и задернуты занавеской — должно быть, книжная полка. Вокруг расклеены вырезки из журналов, лозунги, листовки, на гвоздике висит темная накидка. 

— Прошу прощения, я не ждал гостей, — Цукисима говорит так, будто Тэцуро сам напросился к нему. Он падает за столик и начинает рыться в бесчисленных листах бумаги: что-то грубо сминает и отбрасывает в угол, что-то откладывает в сторону. Он так увлечен этим, что, кажется, вообще забывает про Тэцуро.

Не отрывая от него взгляда, Тэцуро устраивается на татами, теплых, еще хранящих в себе воспоминания о полуденном солнце. Все вокруг пропитано запахами бумаги и туши, вбирая их в себя, Тэцуро чувствует, что уже сам готов написать книгу об этих приключениях.

— Вот, — Цукисима придвигает к нему стопку листов и, не дожидаясь ответа, рывками закатывает рукава и погружается в какие-то записи. 

Тэцуро узнает книжечку в кожаном переплете и еле сдерживает улыбку. Цукисима задумчиво вертит в длинных пальцах перьевую ручку, как и все, что приносит с собой Тэцуро, словно пытается таким образом познакомиться с миром будущего. Мгновение — и его рука уже скользит по бумаге. Он что-то зачеркивает, что-то подписывает сверху. Когда он так увлечен процессом, с его лица сходит привычное безразличие. Даже в полумраке Тэцуро отчетливо видит, как глаза его затягивает полупрозрачной пленкой. Цукисима мысленно покидает эту тесную комнатушку, уносится куда-то очень далеко, где неведомые силы шепчут ему нужные слова. И Тэцуро готов остаться здесь навечно, чтобы только наблюдать за ним.

Он оглядывает листы, которые передал ему Цукисима: он не может признаться, что уже читал все это. А если бы не читал, они вообще бы не встретились. От знакомых строк теплеет в груди, и он кивает сам себе — да, он все делает правильно.

— И что думаете? — внезапно Цукисима обращается к нему. “С возвращением”, хочет сказать ему Тэцуро.

— Я думаю, что ты зарываешь свой талант.

— Нет, я просто трезво оцениваю свои возможности, — Цукисима упрямо вертит головой, но глаз не поднимает. Несложно догадаться, что он все же смущен. — Зачем пытаться выделиться, если вокруг и так полно людей, гораздо более талантливых.

— То есть мое мнение для тебя ничего не значит. Ну хорошо, хочешь, могу передать твои стихи Акааси, — Цукисима резко вскидывает голову, и Тэцуро подмигивает. — Но если и он скажет, что это чего-то стоит, тебе не отвертеться.

— Я… — Цукисима сглатывает и возвращается глазами к надписи на ручке. — Я верю вам, правда.

— Ты должен верить себе, — Тэцуро понятия не имеет, откуда в его голосе внезапно берется столько стали. Но, как ни странно, это работает. 

Цукисима откладывает ручку и устало улыбается. 

— Говорите, в будущем появятся специальные устройства для набора слов?

— Ага. А хочешь, в следующий раз привезу тебе свой ноутбук?

— Ту странную машину, похожую на перевернутую книгу? — Цукисима вновь вспоминает что-то из прочитанного.

— Да, точно. 

Тэцуро замечает на его щеке черточку от ручки и, протянув руку, аккуратно стирает. А когда убирает, Цукисима чуть заметно улыбается и рисует еще одну. 

Они редко говорят о будущем, словно стремятся создать иллюзию, что никакого будущего нет и оба они продолжают жить в начале двадцатых. Потому что им не дано знать, как скоро захлопнется этот временной портал, возводя между ними преграду в целых сто лет. 

А пока Тэцуро просто продолжает садиться в поезд, что отъезжает от станции около его дома на закате.


End file.
